Recuerdos a medianoche
by SamanthaBlack30
Summary: Con el triunfo de Voldemort en la guerra, Severus Snape intenta negociar la estabilidad de Hermione Granger, ignorando las consecuencias de que el señor oscuro le perdonara la vida, atándola a un futuro incierto.(No apto para lectores sensibles, contiene violencia)


_**Esta historia nació por casualidad, intentando explorar con este nuevo género, no lo habría podido hacer sin Princess Panchali quien más que mi beta fue la que me orientó para que quedara de esta forma.**_

 _ **Personas sensibles abstenerse, contiene violencia, tortura y crueldad, prefiero avisar y que no pasen un mal momento y yo otro con su review… apto para mentes abiertas y gustos selectivos.**_

 _ **Personajes de J. K. Rowling, sólo me pertenece el trama.**_

 **RECUERDOS DE MEDIANOCHE**

Corría tanto como podía por los atestados pasillos llenos de estudiantes que huían despavoridos por sus vidas. No pudo aguantar la imagen que había visto en el gran comedor, Harry siendo derrotado finalmente por Lord Voldemort. El pánico invadió su cuerpo de inmediato. Los mortífagos se habían movido con rapidez tratando de impedir que los alumnos escaparan, pero ella se escabulló entre algunas armaduras, pasando desapercibida.

Le pareció verlo doblar por una esquina, llevaba rato buscándolo con desesperación. Una chica la golpeó en el hombro al pasar por su lado, pero ignoró el pinchazo de dolor y siguió. Gritos y más gritos. Las maldiciones iluminaban todavía la poca oscuridad que el amanecer iba borrando con su llegada.

— **¡Severus!** — exclamó cuando vio su túnica desaparecer dentro del pasadizo secreto que ella con Harry, Ron y Neville habían usado para entrar al castillo. Evitó que la entrada se cerrara e ingresó al tenebroso túnel respirando de forma sofocada.

Su profesor la vio con urgencia, parecía muy abatido. Hermione vio que tenía un ligero corte en el rostro, seguro producto de su pelea con Mcgonagall.

— **Hermione… no deberías estar aquí.**

La chica parpadeó angustiada. Estaba muy asustada. Snape miró hacia al final del túnel con preocupación al escuchar sonidos que parecían provenir desde allí.

— **Severus… han matado… él ha matado a Harry.**

— **Lo he visto. Te advertí que eso… pasaría.**

— **Pero, Severus… ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?** — El hombre soltó un suspiro.

— **Te advertí que no volvieras, Hermione. Debiste mantenerte oculta, pero preferiste hacerle caso al estúpido de Potter antes que a mí. El Señor Oscuro ha vencido, era cuestión de tiempo. Ahora… no sé que puedo hacer.**

— **Está… ¡está matándolos a todos!** — contestó fuera de sí.

— **¡Ya lo sé!** — gruñó el mago en respuesta.

— **Tienes… tienes que hacer algo, por favor, Severus… no permitas que siga haciéndolo.**

Snape se acercó a la aterrorizada chica y la abrazó sutilmente. Ella se aferró asustada a su túnica y tembló violentamente. Los gritos seguían escuchándose, haciéndola temblar. La apretó con más fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos al percibir su desgarrante angustia.

— **Podemos luchar, Severus. Podemos detenerlo.** — Snape negó con la cabeza.

— **No digas tonterías, Hermione. ¿Cómo podríamos nosotros dos…?**

— **Todavía tenemos la oportunidad… él cree que tú le eres fiel ¿cierto? una trampa… podemos tenderle una trampa.**

Snape la apretó aún más contra su pecho. Pudo escucharla sollozar desesperada ante el gesto.

— **Hermione… estás desvariando. Entiendo que las muertes de tus amigos te han afectado pero… lo mejor que podemos hacer es huir…** — La chica lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

— **¿Huir? ¿Huir a donde?**

— **Al extranjero, te llevaré a algún lugar y te daré lo necesario para que puedas sobrevivir** — explicó en voz baja. La mirada de dolor en la chica empezaba a quebrar su máscara de indiferencia.

— **¿Iremos los dos, verdad? Si aquí no podemos estar, nosotros…**

— **No, Hermione** — repuso lentamente **—. Tú te irás, yo no puedo hacerlo… tengo que quedarme.**

— **¡¿Qué?!** — preguntó angustiada al percibir la seriedad en el rostro del hombre que amaba. Lo sujetó de las manos con fuerza, creía desmayarse de un momento a otro —. **¿Sola? No puedo… no puedo estar sola, Severus. ¡No puedes dejarme! ¿Qué voy… que voy a hacer?**

— **Hermione, por favor, escúchame. Mi plan era que estuvieras con Potter y Weasley. Los tres fuera de todo esto, lejos, pero al menos juntos. Ahora no están… Yo no puedo irme. Si escapo contigo, el Señor Oscuro no tardará en ubicarnos.**

— **¡No me importa! ¡No me importa! Prefiero… que me maten antes de estar sola.** —Snape la sujetó de la barbilla obligándola a que lo viera a los ojos.

— **¡No digas estupideces, Hermione! ¿Cómo puedes pedir algo así?**

— **¡¿Cómo puedes pedirme tú algo así?!** — le espetó la joven bruja al borde la histeria. Snape se mantuvo impasible. Se acercó hasta su rostro y le dio un beso en los labios. Notó como las lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas rápidamente. Hermione había vuelto a quebrarse nuevamente, se alejó de ella y soltó un suspiro de resignación.

— **¿Crees que voy a dejar que te maten y ya, Hermione?** — preguntó quedamente, ya sin mirarla.

— **No quiero… no quiero estar separada de ti… no otra vez** — hipó todavía sin detener su llanto. Snape alzó la cabeza. Quizás no debió besarla, eso claramente había aumentado su desesperación. No deseaba dejarla sola en algún lugar fuera del país, pero no tenía otra opción. La volvió a sujetar del rostro y la miró atentamente.

— **Perdóname, Hermione.**

— **Severus, no…** — suplicó al ver sus intenciones. El hombre la tomó de la mano y la condujo a través del oscuro túnel — **No quiero, Severus, por favor… déjame quedarme contigo, déjame, te lo suplico…**

No la escuchó, notaba como su corazón parecía aplastarse bajo sus propios latidos. No podía tenerla a su lado. Voldemort la mataría de inmediato, y dudaba seriamente poder mantenerla escondida por mucho tiempo. La haló con más fuerza, forzándola a caminar a su par mientras la oía sollozar desesperada. No tenía idea de a donde la llevaría, pero debía ser rápido.

La tenue luz del sol les pegó directo en los ojos. Snape alzó un brazo para poder enfocar la vista mientras notaba los temblores en la mano de la joven.

— **Vamos, Hermione** — indicó en voz baja. Por alguna razón la soledad de Hogsmeade lo inquietaba. Un espeluznante frío hizo que su túnica se moviera siniestramente. La bruja levantó la cabeza al escuchar unas voces demasiado cerca. Sacó su varita y la mantuvo preparada, viendo como el hombre hacia lo mismo.

Gimió de terror al percatarse que al menos una docena de mortífagos se le acercaban de diferentes direcciones. Notó como la mano de Snape apretaba la suya.

— **¡Maldita sea! No podemos desaparecernos** — lo oyó murmurar con los dientes apretados. Hermione no supo qué hacer a continuación; si levantar la varita y tratar de defenderse o quedarse quieta esperando que Snape pudiera resolver la peligrosa situación.

— **Hola, Snape** — saludó el que parecía ser el líder. Un hombre alto y robusto, cubierto con una túnica negra que le llegaba a los tobillos y una escalofriante máscara blanca que ocultaba su identidad — **¿No deberías estar en el colegio? ¿Y qué haces con una estudiante?**

— **¿Cómo sabes que es una estudiante del colegio, Avery?** — contestó el pocionista con brusquedad.

— **No tiene uniforme pero si la edad para serlo** — observó el hombre con perspicacia. Todos parecieron inquietarse. Hermione temblaba sin que pudiera evitarlo.

— **La encontré escapando por uno de los pasadizos secretos del colegio.**

— **No hay pasadizos que no hayan sido cegados, Snape** — espetó el hombre con suavidad.

— **Yo pensaba lo mismo, pero claramente nos equivocamos. La he seguido hasta aquí, ¿Cómo crees que salimos del colegio, entonces?**

Avery se quedó en silencio durante unos escasos segundos. Hermione lo vio quitarse la máscara con lentitud, mostrando su cruel rostro. Asintió con la cabeza y estiró su mano derecha hacia el pocionista.

— **Entonces entrégamela.**

Hermione gimió con pavor y, sosteniendo firmemente su varita se arrimó al cuerpo de Severus. Avery frunció el entrecejo ante esto.

— **No veo necesario que…**

— **Entrégala, Snape. Escapó del colegio y debe ser castigada** — intervino otro de los presentes, Avery asintió nuevamente dándole la razón.

— **Yo me encargaré personalmente de hacerlo, Avery.**

— **No lo dudo, Snape. Pero el Señor Oscuro ha dado órdenes precisas de matar a todos los que todavía se oponen. La llevaremos con él a ver qué quiere hacer.**

— **¡No!** — gritó Hermione sin poderse contener. Los mortífagos rieron en el acto. Severus afianzó su varita y los miró desafiante. No podía enfrentar a los doce él solo, era imposible.

— **¿No?** — preguntó una fría escalofriante voz. Hermione retrocedió presa del pánico y se refugió entre los brazos de Snape, que la volteó con rapidez y la colocó detrás de su espalda.

Los mortífagos giraron la cabeza. Un hombre muy alto y delgado se acercaba entre la escasa neblina que quedaba en el desolado pueblo. Caminaba de forma lenta y tranquila, y algo se arrastraba por el piso a su lado. Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza y abrió la boca tratando de obtener oxigeno. Pudo notar como Snape se estremecía y eso la puso más nerviosa.

— **Mi señor** — saludó Avery con una reverencia, todos los demás hicieron lo mismo.

— **¿Por qué has dejado la batalla?** — le preguntó Voldemort con suavidad, clavando sus ojos en el pocionista e ignorando a todos sus vasallos restantes

— **Estaba en la batalla, mi señor, pude presencia su victoria sobre Potter… pero vi a la sangre sucia escapar de inmediato y la he seguido.**

Voldemort ladeó un poco la cabeza y observó a la atemorizada chica con interés. Una sonrisa verdaderamente repugnante torció los labios del señor oscuro mientras negaba con la cabeza, parecía divertido por la situación.

— **¿Otra impura, Severus?** — preguntó con sutileza.

Snape no respondió. Voldemort avanzó unos pasos, acercándose cada vez más a su nervioso mortífago. Hermione abrió los ojos de repente al escuchar sus pisadas tan cerca de ella. Snape la empujó un poco, alejándola de él, de modo que la chica no pudo escuchar el apenas susurro emitido por el señor oscuro.

— **¿Es esta la chica, Severus? ¿Precisamente esta?**

El aludido cabeceó sin parpadear, los rojos ojos de su señor se clavaron en los suyos con violencia.

— **La sangre sucia amiga de Harry Potter, no estoy seguro si pueda mantener mi promesa.**

— **Mi señor… es lo único… que le he pedido…** — Voldemort rió socarronamente. Detalló a su aterrorizada chica y sonrió siniestramente al verla temblar.

— **No tienes que pedirme nada, Snape, empezando por ahí. Prometí perdonarle la vida a la mujer de la cual aseguras estar enamorado, a pesar de ser una impura. No representaba un peligro para mí, pero creo que olvidaste mencionar quien era ella, mi estimado amigo.**

— **Ella cometió un error, mi señor, al aliarse con Harry Potter, pero sé que recapacitará.** — Voldemort volvió a mirar a la joven.

— **¿Qué tienen las sangre sucia, Severus? que te hacen perder la cordura.**

Los mortífagos rieron. Las palabras del mago oscuro fueron lo suficientemente audibles para que todos, incluida Hermione, las oyeran.

Snape no respondió, sino que limitó a bajar la cabeza y mirar el suelo. Voldemort permaneció unos instantes donde estaba, viendo con curiosidad a la asustada jovencita y a su tenso sirviente. Rió fríamente, sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción en ese gesto, y, dándose la vuelta se separó del cuerpo de su vasallo.

— **Tú mataste a Dumbledore, Severus. Considero eso como una verídica muestra de tu lealtad hacia mí. Y además de eso, prometí, como recompensa, mantener con vida a la mujer que dices amar. Me advertiste que se trataba de una sangre sucia, y te lo concedí. Sin embargo, me fallaste, Snape, y me mentiste.**

— **Mi señor…**

Voldemort alzó una mano grande y blanca, interrumpiéndolo. Los mortífagos se agitaron.

— **Aún así. Te daré una única oportunidad. Permitiré que te quedes con la sangre sucia. Pero ella residirá en mi mansión. Es el pago que tendrás que darme si quieres que permanezca con vida.** — Snape palideció enormemente.

— **Pero mi señor… no creo que…**

— **No te preocupes, Snape. Tú vendrás con ella.**

 **SS &HG&LV**

— **Es lo que dicen, mi señor** — susurró un hombre oculto en la oscuridad. Su temblorosa voz no pasó desapercibida para el desalmado hombre que se encontraba delante — **Y lo han publicado en El Profeta.**

— **¿Y quién dio la autorización para esto?** — cuestionó Voldemort con una voz fría y carente de emoción, todavía sin mirar a su sirviente.

— **No… no lo sé, mi señor** — tartamudeó atemorizado.

Voldemort se giró de pronto, viendo fijamente a su mortífago. La luz de las velas hacía destacar sus encarnados y crueles ojos. Mantuvo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. No tenía el ánimo para sacar su varita y castigar a esa basura. No estaba para nada de buen humor.

Volvió a mirar por la ventaba y entrecerró los ojos al ver una oscura silueta caminar lentamente por el nevado suelo del jardín. Ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad al detallar su peculiar cabellera. Ya estaba acostumbrado a verla caminar vagamente, especialmente a esas horas de la noche. Sabía que Snape no se encontraba a su lado y no podía evitar querer saber si su mortífago sabía de esas escapadas de la chica.

— **¿Mi señor?**

— **Pues averígualo, Rodolphus… y busca su sustituto de una vez. Ya sabes que hacer.**

— **Por supuesto, amo… con su permiso** — se despidió con rapidez y sin querer permanecer un segundo más en aquella tenebrosa habitación.

Sus rojos ojos se desviaron de inmediato a otra sombra que había aparecido a pocos metros de distancia. La chica sangre sucia se sobresaltó a simple vista y miró hacia el recién llegado. Se tocó la barbilla de forma ausente al darse cuenta de que quien llegaba no era otro que Snape.

Ni siquiera sabía porque se quedaba ahí, viendo la patética escena de lo que parecían un par de adolescentes enamorados. Se cruzó de brazos y permaneció de pie frente a la ventaba durante lo que consideró fueron un par de minutos. Se había encontrado con la chica solo en dos oportunidades en los pasillos de la mansión. Ella demasiado aterrada se había pegado contra la pared mientras él seguía su camino sin mirarla, o al menos eso creía ella.

— **Una verdadera lástima que sea una sangre sucia, ¿no crees, querida?** — preguntó socarronamente. Su serpiente, que dormía enrollada alrededor de las patas de su butaca siseó en afirmación.

Sonrió cínicamente al ver como Snape le acariciaba el rostro a la chica, al parecer diciéndole un par de palabras cursis y sin sentido, suficientes para que ella cayera rendida entre sus brazos. Una risa sin alegría brotó de su garganta cuando ambos se aproximaron para besarse.

Todavía podía recordar las suplicas del pocionista, alegando haberse enamorado de una mujer, una sangre sucia, pidiéndole incansablemente veces que no la matara, que le perdonara la vida. Ahora todo tenía sentido. La bruja no era otra más que la mejor amiga de Harry Potter. A pesar de que había hecho su promesa, y no tendía a romperlas, Snape debía estar consciente que esa relación no tenía futuro.

Sabía que más temprano que tarde la ayudaría a escapar. Pudo verlo en su mente durante una fracción de segundo sin que se diera cuenta. Pensaba que podía burlarse de su amo, pero que equivocado estaba. Se descruzó de brazos al verlos ponerse en pie y caminar lentamente hacia la entrada de la mansión. Volvió a sonreír burlonamente antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

 **SS &HG&LV**

— **¿Qué están haciendo ahí parados?**

Hermione se separó del brazo protector del hombre en cuanto vio a dos mortífagos de pie en el pasillo que ellos pretendían cruzar. Se pegó a la pared y se quedó ahí quieta mientras Snape hablaba con sus compañeros.

— **Íbamos de salida, Snape** — contestaron desganados. Les pasaron por al lado sin decir nada más. El mago bajó la guardia y se dio la vuelta con la intención de volver a llevar a la bruja hacia la habitación. Pero cuando alzó la vista algo dentro de él se quebró. Esa mirada llena de vida y alegría no existía, ahora tan sólo podía percibir la tristeza y el miedo latente con el que Hermione pasaba sus días.

Se acercó a ella alzando su barbilla, esa guerra había terminado por quebrarla también a ella. Agradecía haberla mantenido con vida hasta esos momentos pero se daba cuenta que tenerla en esa mansión era una completa locura, cuestión de tiempo de que algo pudiera salir mal.

— **¿Estás bien?** — le preguntó a pesar de ver sus ojos cristalinos.

— **Sí… bueno las cosas podrían estar peor ¿no?**

— **No es la vida que yo quería para ti, lo sabes… yo esperaba darte algo mejor, todos los planes de los que te hablaba eran reales.**

— **Lo sé, no podías prever que esto sucedería.**

Sabía bien que ella le decía eso intentando que él se sintiera mejor, y eso era lo que más le dolía.

— **Buscaré la forma de sacarte.**

— **No, quiero estar aquí, si él se da cuenta que… tú me sacas de aquí… te matará y…**

— **Buscaré un lugar seguro, Hermione, estarás bien.**

— **¡Te digo que no! Me quedaré aquí suceda lo que suceda, no puedo ni siquiera pensar que te pierdo, mis amigos están muertos, y mi familia…** — se quedó callada secando sus lágrimas intentando olvidar esa parte de su vida —. **Sólo me quedas tú, no me quites eso…no me lo quites.**

— **Tranquila, ¿de acuerdo? Jamás voy abandonarte** — le prometió abrazándola, maldiciéndose una y otra vez.

— **Nunca me arrepentiré de esto… te amo, Severus.**

Él no pudo responder eso, muy pocas veces le decía lo que sentía por ella, pero no había dudas en él, era lo más importante que había tenido. Le demostraba minuto a minuto todo lo que era para él. Admiró su belleza, seguía tan hermosa como siempre, limpió lo que quedaban de sus lágrimas y le sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía. Asintió para ella, si Hermione lo veía seguro ella se tranquilizaba y así tenía que ser en esos momentos.

Mordió su labio inferior provocándola, no tuvo que esforzarse mucho para que ella se pegara a su cuerpo buscando atención. La tomó de la cintura antes de besarla con suavidad, las manos de ella en su pecho le hacían ver lo relajada que se encontraba, permitiendo de esta manera profundizar el beso hasta que gimió despacio haciendo que parara.

Le sonrió al verla tan sonrojada, era algo inestable pero debían acostumbrarse al estilo de vida que tendrían de ahora en adelante, si lo hacían juntos podrían intentar empezar de nuevo.

— **¿Tienes algo que hacer?** — Sonrió socarrón ante su pregunta — **Pensé que podríamos ir a la habitación…**

Asintió conduciéndola por el pasillo, sin embargo notó como ella se quedó estática al ver al hombre que los observaba, caminaba hacia ellos. Hermione soltó un gemido lastimero y casi podía ver de nuevo las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos.

— **Mi señor.**

— **Severus tengo una hora esperando a Bellatrix, ¿has hecho lo que te ordené?**

— **Sí, amo, sólo que debía analizar primero…** — el mago alzó la mano callándolo.

— **Hazlo de inmediato.**

— **Lo haré mi señor, sólo llevaré a la chica a su habitación.**

— **Ve, yo la acompañaré, me aseguraré que ningún mortífago la incordie.**

Ambos tragaron en seco, la mano de Voldemort se estiró buscando tomar la de la joven bruja que parecía haber quedado en un trance, buscando con miedo la mirada de Severus.

— **Yo…**

— **Vamos, sangre sucia, odio la desobediencia, creo que dejamos en claro eso cuando llegaste a la mansión ¿no?** — Asintió, ya que cuando abrió la boca ninguna palabra salió de ésta — **Ve, Snape, dejaré a tu…mujer en sus aposentos.**

Parecía que el pocionista tenía ganas de replicar, pero admitió que por ahora, nada podía hacer. Miró de forma tranquilizadora a Hermione y asintió quedamente.

— **Iré enseguida, ve con él.**

Se separaron sintiendo poco a poco como Hermione se empezaba a marear. Voldemort la miró con fijeza haciendo que bajara la cabeza de inmediato, no se dio cuenta del momento en que el mago la había soltado.

Cuando levantó la cabeza y lo miró, una mueca de asco marcaba sus facciones, pero un brillo inusual surgía en sus ojos, parecía muy entretenido al verla perder el control y no poderlo evitar.

— **Camina** — la tomó del brazo con fuerza. Avanzaron hasta la habitación de ella, abriéndola y entrando él con ella.

— **Gr… gra… gracias, señor** … — tartamudeó muerta de miedo.

— **Pocas veces te he visto en la mansión… ¿acaso Snape te lleva a todos lados? ¿Estás distrayendo al mejor de mis hombres, sangre sucia?**

— **No, no, señor… yo… casi siempre estoy aquí.**

— **Ya veo** — entró a la recamara prestando atención a cada detalle que veía, observando y disfrutando del nerviosismo que expresaba Hermione — **¿Cómo lograste que… Severus descuidara sus misiones conmigo, y se fijara en una mujer como tú? ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando se enredo contigo, impura?**

— **Él no… no ha descuidado nada, señor… nada… se lo aseguro… no lo ha hecho** — contestó aterrorizada al verlo tan de cerca. Jamás había tenido un contacto tan directo con él.

— **Responde la última pregunta, sangre sucia.**

— **Tenía… dieciséis…**

— **¿Dieciséis? Me parece excelente que mi mortífago supiera aprovecharse de una niña como tú… lamentablemente terminó encariñándose, siempre tiene una debilidad con las sangre sucia. ¿Qué tienes tú de especial?**

— **Yo… no lo sé, lo curaba… cuando llegaba por las noches.**

La carcajada de Voldemort la hizo tropezar asustada contra el borde la cama, se sentía ansiosa nada más de verlo ahí en la misma habitación.

— **Bastante conmovedor, como animal herido se encariña con quien le da un par de palmadas en la cabeza… ¿y tú? Me resulta curioso, salir con un profesor, mortífago y mayor que tú… ¿cuál es tu argumento? Siento mucha curiosidad, sangre sucia, ¿sabes?**

— **Yo… bueno… no lo… no lo sé... me enamoré de él… y él… me quiere y yo…**

— **¿Te excita el poder, sangre sucia?** — le preguntó de pronto, acercándose aún más a ella, los temblores ya no podía disimularlos y parecía que pronto iba a desvanecerse.

De un momento a otro Voldemort no tenía idea de lo que ocurría. Verla tan expuesta, inmóvil y a su merced le daba una sensación inigualable, tan sólo una pequeña impura enamorada de Snape, no podía entender cómo ese miserable había terminado al lado de una joven como esa. Era tan sólo una parte de la miseria que día a día luchaba por limpiar, aunque no podía negar la belleza que poseía.

Dicha belleza comenzó a ser un reto para él. No sabía si era por la excitante idea de tomar algo que no era suyo, sabiendo que ella le temía de una forma irracional. Que la sangre sucia le confesara que estaba enamorada de su mortífago le había llenado de una curiosidad inimaginable.

— **¿Qué? yo… no sé de qué habla.**

— **Creo que esa es la razón para estar con él… ¿Potter lo supo? No… jamás se enteró.**

— **¡No mencione a Harry!** — exclamó con un leve lapso de valentía. Voldemort la miró fijamente antes de soltar una escalofriante risa que le puso los pelos de punta.

— **No, no, no… no, sangre sucia, esa no es la manera de dirigirte hacia mí.**

— **Yo…**

— **No me obligues a tomar otras medidas. Debes de ser agradecida, he sido misericordioso en perdonarte la vida y permitir que vivas aquí con Severus…**

— **Lo siento… yo** — las lágrimas bajaban sin control, tenerlo a tan sólo unos centímetros la tenía ansiosa y nerviosa.

— **Mi señor…** — anunció Snape con voz potente. Parecía haber llegado lo más rápido que pudo — **Bellatrix lo espera… ¿Hay algo en lo que la chica lo haya molestado?**

— **En absoluto. De hecho deberíamos poner hacer algo a… tu mujer, hay mucho trabajo pendiente.**

— **Mi señor, no creo que ella esté preparada para…**

— **¡Lo hará! Es el nuevo mundo donde ella vivirá y tendrá que acatarse a las leyes ¿cierto, sangre sucia?** — Asintió sin dudarlo presa del pánico. Los rojos ojos no deban tregua. — **Yo la instruiré cuando no estés, Severus…**

Snape no contestó. Hermione bajó la cabeza y trató de secarse las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Se sentía tan terriblemente mal. Escuchó la voz del tenebroso mago sonar, pero ignoró lo que decía. Cerró los ojos cuando lo vio moverse y salir de la habitación.

Unos brazos la rodearon y casi pierde la capacidad de sostenerse. Las piernas le temblaban violentamente.

— **Ya paso… tranquila… calma, Hermione, todo estará bien…** — Lo miró aterrorizada.

— **¡No lo está!… ¡no lo está! Algo está planeado, Severus… lo siento… puedo presentirlo… tengo miedo… va a hacer algo…** — Snape la apretó contra su pecho intentando tranquilizarla, pero parecía fuera de sí.

— **No pasará nada, Hermione… por favor, tienes que controlarte… mírame, escucha… todo está bien… Sé que es la primera vez que estás tan cerca de él, y es normal que reacciones así, pero nada sucederá…**

— **Quiero irme… quiero irme… por favor, no quiero estar con él, no quiero verlo más… Severus... vámonos, te lo ruego, vámonos de aquí…**

— **No puedo irme, Hermione, lo sabes bien.**

— **Haz el intento, por favor… sé lo que digo, él quiere algo…**

— **Basta, Hermione. Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es ir a la cama, dormiremos un poco y te tranquilizarás. Mañana puedes ir de nuevo al jardín y pensar en otra cosa. Ahora ven…**

La chica se quedó estática, mirando horrorizada la puerta por donde el señor tenebroso acababa de salir. Snape le sujetó la mano y la haló hacia sí, forzándola a caminar.

— **Vamos.**

 **SS &HG&LV**

Llevaba observándola algunos minutos, esa inusitada paz que demostraba en algunas ocasiones lo dejaba más tranquilo. Había estado preocupado por ella durante los últimos tres días, pero verla así de relajada lo hacía sentirse menos tenso. Hermione caminaba por el jardín observando con detenimiento cada detalle, los diversos árboles hasta el final del camino donde debía encontrarse el límite de la mansión.

Llevaba agarrado su cabello con un listón y una túnica verde la cubría del frio invierno. Terminó por sentarse en la orilla de una fuente, y con su varita las hojas que habían caído de los árboles comenzaron a levitar formando un remolino.

— **Te noto relajada** —Dijo de forma sutil, abrazándola y obteniendo una sonrisa por parte de ella.

— **Hoy hace buen clima.**

— **Estas titiritando de frío, Hermione** — Ella asintió, haciéndole espacio para que se sentara a su lado.

— **¿Has arreglado lo que tenías que hacer?** — preguntó volviendo a mover su varita.

— **Así es, quizás tenga un par de días libres. Podríamos salir de la mansión.**

— **Sí, me gustaría mucho** — le sonrió con gratitud.

— **¿Todo ha ido bien en mi ausencia?**

— **Sí, todos me ignoran y para mí eso es suficiente. Me gustaría mucho que pudiera traer mis libros, los necesito, es lo único con lo que podré soportar las noches que no llegas a la habitación.**

— **Bueno, iremos por ellos mañana**.

Acarició su espalda con sutileza. Ella tomó su mano áspera entre la suavidad de las suyas, dándole tímidos roces que provocó que él sonriera.

— **Sus intentos de seducción han disminuido, señorita Granger** — Sonrió sonrojada y bajó al mirada al agua de la fuente.

— **La motivación ha disminuido, profesor Snape** — el pocionista jaló el listón que sostenía su cabello y éste se esparció por sus hombros. Lo miró extasiado.

— **Sí, sé lo que necesitas.**

— **¡Basta, Severus!** — pidió apenada, pero él lo ignoró alzando su barbilla y besándola con suavidad. Ella sostuvo su mano con fuerza, correspondiendo el beso con cariño, sintiéndose amada por el hombre cada vez que sus manos pasaban por su espalda y su cintura, haciendo que se estremeciera.

A las espaldas de la tranquilidad de la pareja, en lo alto de la Mansión, una mirada carmesí los observaba de nuevo con una maldad que podía respirarse. El hombre se llevó una copa a sus labios terminando el líquido ámbar y sonriendo al ver la notable ingenuidad de la joven y la despreciable tranquilidad de su seguidor.

— **Ya me voy… regreso en la noche. Trata de descansar bien.** — Hermione guardó su varita y se puso en pie.

— **Está bien, yo entraré, ya hace más frío del que puedo soportar.**

Se ciñó más la túnica y entró al cálido lobby. Generalmente estaba totalmente sola en aquel lugar, muy pocas veces veía a algún mortífago pasar rápidamente sin prestarle atención. Se acarició el cabello y siguió caminando sin prestarle atención a la sombra que la seguía de cerca.

Un escalofrío la hizo estremecerse. Se dio la vuelta al escuchar una suave risa detrás de ella. El corazón le dio un brusco salto y abrió la boca para poder obtener oxigeno, ya que se había olvidado de respirar.

— **Sangre sucia…**

Retrocedió aterrada cuando la seseante voz hablo tan cerca de ella. Voldemort estaba de pie frente a ella, con esa horrible sonrisa que no le daba un buen presentimiento. Encontrárselo dos veces en una semana ya era algo demasiado intolerable. Miró hacia todas las direcciones y sintió más pavor que antes al caer en cuenta que esta vez sí estaban completamente solos.

— **¿Que pretendías hacer ahora?**

— **Nada… nada, señor…**

Lo vio sonreír maquiavélicamente. Retrocedió dos pasos que él rápidamente adelantó. Lo notaba tan cerca, cada vez. Pegó la espalda contra la pared y miró con los ojos abiertos como el mago estaba a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo.

— **¿Esa extraña timidez tuya es cosa de ingenuidad o inocencia, sangre sucia?** — le preguntó en voz baja y susurrante. Hermione se alejó todo lo que la pared le permitió.

— **¿Có…cómo?**

Voldemort entrecerró los ojos con cierta diversión antes de aproximarse aún más a la aterrada chica. Le produjo un inmenso placer notar sus temblores.

— **Mínimo el imbécil de Snape ha sabido hacer las cosas, ¿o no se ha atrevido a tocarte, acaso?** — cuestionó al ver su evidente sonrojo.

— **Yo… yo… él ha sido… me ha tratado bien… y yo…**

Ni siquiera sabía porque respondía eso, pero su temor era tal que las palabras y la sinceridad salían solas. No podía ni quería controlarlas. Solo deseaba que él se fuera. Se estremeció al escucharlo reír escandalosamente. Su risa era terrible, como una burla mal disimulada, llena de maldad y crueldad.

— **Sangre sucia… ¿eres virgen? Eso es sumamente interesante… y tentador.** — Hermione palideció como un muerto.

— **¿Qué…?**

— **¿Qué es lo que le ha llevado a ese infeliz a no tomar lo que le pertenece? Cobardía, eso es... tanto suplicó por tu vida... explícamelo, impura.**

— **¿Qué quiere… que le explique?**

— **Después de todo este tiempo pensé que ya Snape había usado todos los caminos por los cuales obtener placer a través de tu cuerpo… me has sorprendido, debo admitir. Siento curiosidad por saber porqué no te ha tocado.**

— **Él… me ama… es por eso.**

Gimió de pavor cuando el mago se le acercó hasta quedar pegada a su cuerpo, acorralándola totalmente contra la pared. Gritó aterrada ante el repentino movimiento. Levantó ambas manos y las colocó en los costados del cuerpo del hombre en un intento desesperado de empujarlo.

— **¡Aléjese! ¡No! ¡Por favor!**

Escuchó su risa contra su oído e intento separarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero era imposible, la tenía totalmente paralizada. Notó como le costaba respirar y su corazón bombeaba violentamente contra su pecho. Lagrimas de dolor y miedo salían sin control. No podía creer que eso estuviera pasado.

— **Quieta.**

Ignoró su orden, dictada con ese tono tan despectivo y lleno de maldad. No sabía de dónde sujetarlo para poder alejarlo de su cuerpo, pero escuchó vagamente como de su boca salían quejidos desesperados. Se quedó paralizada al sentir unos poderoso dedos tomarla de la barbilla y obligarla a levantar la cabeza. Esos rojos y brillantes ojos llenos de tanta perversión y locura parecían estarse divirtiendo ante el terror de la chica.

Lloró con más fuerza al sentir un frió tacto tocar sus desnudas piernas, subiendo poco a poco el vestido que la cubría. Una caricia sobre sus muslos fue suficiente para que empezara a caer un una crisis. Voldemort rió levemente sobre su oído mientras bajaba un poco su cabeza y rozaba con sus labios el expuesto cuello de la chica.

— **No, por favor** — suplicó, desistiendo de empujarlo, ya no tenía sentido.

— **¿Qué tan lejos lo has dejado llegar, sangre sucia?**

— **No me toque, no me toque… por favor… basta.**

Voldemort alejó su mano y la miró atentamente. Hermione bajó la cabeza y lloró abiertamente, aun cuando el hombre se hubo separado de su cuerpo. Estaba convencida que de nuevo volvería a ser atacada, pero sus llorosos ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver como el mago se iba alejando.

— **Pronto, sangre sucia, pronto** — susurró con una sonrisa burlona antes de desaparecer, dejando a la consternada chica todavía tratando de mantener control sobre sus temblorosas piernas.

 **SS &HG&LV**

El aire soplaba fuertemente, los rizos de Hermione se movían constantemente evitándole poder ver el camino, haciendo sus pasos más lentos. Severus la llevaba agarrada de la mano firmemente, ambos parecían temblar al siquiera pensar que pudieran ser descubiertos. Llegaron hasta la vereda que días anteriores el pocionista había descubierto, era su única opción para escapar y no la desaprovecharían.

— **Sigues caminando por lo menos veinte minutos, cuando veas que la vereda se divide en dos, tomas el camino de la izquierda, en el poblado podrás aparecerte. Ve a Londres y sal del país… sabré donde estas y te buscaré en dos días** — le ordenó con voz trémula. Hermione lo miró con angustia, recibiendo un sobre que le entregaba Severus, lo abrió para ver ahí varias libras que la ayudarían a sobrevivir.

— **Ya estamos aquí ¿por qué no nos vamos los dos?**

— **Hermione, si yo regreso te dará tiempo de salir del país, y si los dos desaparecemos nos atraparán antes de llegar a Londres.**

— **¿Y si no puedes volver?** — le preguntó con esa inocencia que aún tenía, con ese miedo latente con el que había vivido los últimos cuatro meses en ese encierro.

— **Encontraré la forma… sino lo hago, debes seguir, es riesgoso que estés aquí, en cualquier momento todo podría cambiar** — ella asintió abrazándolo, poco a poco la túnica de Severus comenzó a mojarse por las lágrimas derramadas. Se encontraba dividida. Le había contado al mago todos sus temores, las actitudes de Voldemort y todo lo que le había dicho; y para su sorpresa Snape no había titubeado en la idea del escape. Le aterraba el pensar en escaparse sola, sin saber del pocionista, pero no creía poder aguantar más en aquel infernal lugar.

— **Te estaré esperando, no me abandones de esta forma** — pidió al borde de los nervios.

— **Confía en mí…**

Dentro del espesor del bosque comenzó a llegar un ruido que los alertó. Varios pasos se acercaban a ellos con una velocidad inusual. Snape se tensó al instante, sujetó a Hermione por la mano y la empujó hacia vereda con la intención de que corriera, pero el instinto de Hermione falló, por lo que tropezó cayó al suelo con un golpe seco. Quiso ponerse en pie con rapidez, pero la figura de seis personas justo al frente de ellos la hizo quedarse paralizada.

Los mortífagos se fueron abriendo paso para dejar ver al mago que los encabezaba. Voldemort sonrió acariciando sutilmente las hojas de los arbustos, alargando el momento en que todo terminaría.

— **Muy mal, Severus… creo que me encuentro un poco… ¿perplejo? Me parece que sí; decepcionado de ti, mi estimado amigo.** — Por primera vez el pocionista no tuvo nada que decir. Observó a Hermione, que se había levantado por fin, toda posibilidad de escape ahora no existía —. **¿Nuestra hospitalidad no ha sido del agrado de tu mujer?**

— **Esto no es lugar para ella, mi Lord, le suplico que la deje ir.**

— **No es lugar para ella… muy bien** — aseguró, acercándose aún más a ellos. Los mortifagos parecían jactarse de la nueva posición del mago — **Responde entonces tú, sangre sucia, el alojamiento en mi mansión, ¿te tiene inconforme?**

— **Severus…** — suplicó llorando al ver como el mago oscuro caminaba hacia ella, con aquella mirada cruel y extraviada, y una varita que jugaba en manos de su poseedor.

— **¡Responde, maldita impura! ¿Qué fue lo que te llevó a no ser agradecida con tu señor y marcharte de esta forma?**

— **Fue… un error… señor… no ocurrirá de… nuevo.**

— **No, en eso tienes razón, no volverá a suceder**. — La valentía o torpe osadía recorrió el cuerpo de Snape, y tomó a Hermione abrazándola con firmeza. Había sido descuidado y arriesgado al haber tomado esa decisión.

— **Déjela ir, entregaré mi vida a sus filas… no necesita de una mujer como ella aquí, es inútil tenerla, su linaje es…**

— **Eso es algo que decidiré yo, Snape, cállate de una buena vez.**

Por un par de minutos el silencio pareció consumir a ambos. Voldemort los observaba con una mueca en sus labios. Caminó alrededor de la pareja con las manos en los bolsillos, tan sólo alargando el momento en que condenaría a ambos.

Hermione cerró los ojos al sentirlo tan cerca. Su respiración era pausada y tranquila, muy exasperante. Lloró al sentir una mano en su cabello, enredando los dedos en sus rozos y jalándolo un poco hacia atrás. Vio aterrorizada la siniestra sonrisa en los labios del mago oscuro al percibir su miedo. Snape se interpuso de inmediato, pero Voldemort solo lo observó de forma burlona, como sabiendo el poco caso que tenía oponerse.

— **Vete a la misión que te encomendé, Snape… y deja a la sangre sucia aquí.**

— **Mi señor… deje que se vaya.**

— **Severus, cualquier cosa que haya alterado a tu mujer debe ser cambiado, nosotros tratamos con respeto y atención a nuestros invitados, yo mismo me encargaré de hacer de su estadía algo agradable. Ahora… vete.**

— **No fue su culpa, se lo juro, señor… lo hizo porque se lo supliqué… por favor** — imploró Hermione postrándose a sus pies — **Castígueme a mí.**

— **Querida eso es algo…que añoro hacer, pero todo a su momento, no te pongas ansiosa, mi atención será tuya en su momento.**

Severus sacó la varita de pronto, apuntándolo directo al corazón, todo raciocinio había muerto en ese momento, daría su vida por intentar sacarla de ahí. Voldemort no se tomó la molestia de defenderse; los mortífagos reaccionaron de inmediato, con varitas en mano y advirtiéndole silenciosamente al pocionista que no cometiera una locura. Una carcajada salió de la boca del mago oscuro.

— **No hagas nada estúpido, Snape, no querrás ver a esta niña caer en la locura aquí bajo mis torturas ¿cierto? Obedece, y tal vez sea un poco misericordioso con ella, debo hacerlo… sí, al final lo seré, pequeña… Lord Voldemort aprecia ciertas… cosas que tú posees.**

Concluyó acariciando sus rizos aún de rodillas, bañada en lágrimas y sollozando abiertamente.

— **No llores sangre sucia, no es momento aún. Llévenla a su habitación** — ordenó fríamente — **Y tú, Severus, ¿Qué piensas hacer? No te angusties, termina tu trabajo y regresa. Podremos hablar sobre este lamentable incidente; y no debes preocuparte, a ella no le ocurrirá absolutamente nada en tu ausencia.**

 **SS &HG&LV**

— **Snape, pareces nervioso** — comentó el hombre sentado frente a la chimenea mientras sostenía una bebida en su mano derecha.

El pocionista respiraba agitadamente viendo fijamente le respaldar de la butaca que tenía delante. Había hecho lo que su amo le había ordenado solo para poder aplacar su furia en ese momento, pero no podía estar tranquilo.

— **¿Dónde… dónde está ella?** — preguntó con cierta brusquedad.

El tenebroso hombre se puso en pie con tranquilidad. Se llevó el vaso a los labios y bebió despacio. Sus penetrantes ojos no abandonaron nunca la figura de su mortífago.

— **¿Quién?** — preguntó fingiendo interés.

— **Hermione… ¿Dónde está?**

— **¡Ahh! La sangre sucia… está durmiendo. O al menos eso me dijeron mis mortífagos.** —Snape apretó las manos en puños.

— **Quiero verla… mi señor, por favor, quiero estar con ella.**

Pensó que el señor oscuro se negaría, pero para su sorpresa éste asintió con la cabeza. Lo vio dejar el vaso en la mesa más cercana y hacerle señas para que lo siguiera. Tuvo un mal presentimiento de inmediato. Voldemort iba en total silencio, solo con sus fuertes pisadas haciéndose notar. Una gota de sudor cayó por su sien debido a los nervios. Sabía que el hombre tenía algo entre manos.

Estaba dispuesto a suplicar, a rogarle una vez más por la vida de Hermione, pero sabía que de nada valdría. Todo lo que le había contado la bruja lo había puesto en total alerta. Sabía que Voldemort podría volverse peligroso de un momento a otro, especialmente si había sospechas de que hubiese puesto sus ojos en la chica, aun por mero capricho enfermizo.

— **¿Qué esperas, Snape? Entra.**

Voldemort se apartó para que Severus entrara a la habitación. Cuando el pocionista traspasó el umbral descubrió lo que más temía. Hermione yacía en la cama, sentada y sujetándose las rodillas como una niña pequeña totalmente aterrorizada. Quiso acercarse a ella, pero una mano en su hombro se lo impidió.

— **Tranquilo… solo le di un pequeño castigo por su desobediencia. ¡Tú, sangre sucia! ven aquí.**

Hermione se sobresaltó en el acto. Tenía los ojos totalmente enrojecidos debido al llanto y una pequeña herida en su mejilla izquierda. Se levantó con pesadumbre y se aproximó a los dos hombres. Snape notó como el corazón se le encogía debido a la impotencia. Voldemort soltó su hombro y caminó lentamente por la habitación clavando su despiadada mirada en la cabizbaja chica.

— **Voy a darte un regalo, sangre sucia. Quiero que me demuestres con hechos, todo ese amor que dices profesar por mi… mortífago** — comentó con una risita sarcástica. Hermione lo miró asustada.

Snape giró la cabeza y miró a su señor con el entrecejo fruncido. Voldemort le devolvió el gesto, pero con una cruel y amenazante mirada que claramente indicaba que debía obedecer todo lo que dijera.

— **Tu mujer me confesó hace unos días, Snape, que nunca había tenido una relación… física contigo. ¡Vaya mi sorpresa! Es una jovencita muy interesante, ¿no lo crees? Creo que yo la hubiera tomado el primer día; pero evidentemente tú y yo somos muy diferentes, mi estimado amigo.**

— **Mi señor…**

— **Quiero saber…** — los ojos del señor oscuro brillaron al momento de ver los negros de su sirviente — **Como es hacer el amor con ella… quiero presenciar como la haces tuya, por primera vez.**

Hermione se separó de pronto de ambos hombres y casi choca con la cama. Snape se quedó quieto sin saber que decir. Por supuesto que no podía hacer como aquello, y menos delante ese bastardo. Tragó con dificultad y bajó la cabeza. La mirada de Voldemort era clara, debía hacerlo.

— **Si te rehúsas… o ella se niega… sabes lo que puede ocurrir, Severus. Y no quieres hacerlo difícil ¿cierto?—** se acercó hasta el pocionista, evitando que Hermione pudiera verlo de frente y escucharlos hablar.

— **¿Por qué usted… quiere… algo como eso, mi señor?** — quiso saber tratando de mantener la voz calmada. Voldemort sonrió inhumanamente.

— **Porque deseo ver que tan poderoso es este "amor". Quiero saber cómo reaccionará después de que la violes, cuando la obligues a hacer algo que no quiere. Sera divertido, Severus, muy divertido, ya verás que la pasarás tan bien como yo. Ahora, empieza.**

El señor oscuro se alejó de su tembloroso sirviente. Se aproximó a una butaca a un metro de la cama y sentó ignorando a los presentes. Una copa de vino apareció en su mano de pronto. Snape se giró para verlo. Le pedía un poco de piedad, no podía hacerle eso a ella, pero una escalofriante sonrisa en los labios del mago oscuro bastaron para entender que la misericordia no tenía cabida en su vocabulario.

— **¿Mi Lord?**

— **Has escuchado bien, Severus, muéstrame como le haces… el amor a la sangre sucia** — exigió con una sonrisa cruel mientras se dejaba caer contra el respaldo de la butaca.— **Comienza.**

— **Mi señor… no creo que…**

— **¿Debatirás mis órdenes, Snape? A pesar de que la he dejado vivir aquí con privilegios que ningún otro impuro tiene** —. El pocionista se quedó callado, la varita de Voldemort se balanceaba sobre su mano, negarse era una completa locura.

Cuando observó a Hermione, ella supo que eso ocurriría quisiera o no, involuntariamente caminó hacia atrás, negándose y evitando que él la tocara.

— **No, Severus, no lo hagas.**

— **Todo estará bien, ven, confía en mí** — le susurró buscando su consentimiento en forma desesperada, no quería que realmente fuera contra su voluntad.

— **Por favor, Severus** — Llegó hasta donde estaba ella y la abrazó delicadamente. Voldemort rió burlón al ver el gesto. Hermione tembló al escucharlo, pero Snape la apretó contra su pecho.

— **No lo veas a él, sólo a mí, pasará rápido… te prometo que todo estará bien.** **  
**

— **No quiero que sea así.**

— **Seré yo, Hermione, y voy a tratarte como siempre… ven.**

Con las manos temblando y con un dolor profundo en su corazón se acercó a Severus como se lo pedía, la mano del pocionista hizo que la atrajera de la cintura buscando sus labios, que en ese momento le fueron negados.

— **Frente a la chimenea…** — ordenó Voldemort con un tono enfermizo— **Desnúdala.**

Hermione sollozó audiblemente, moviéndose y buscando la mirada de Severus de forma desesperada; él tenía que parar, no podía hacerle eso.

El hombre tomó el borde de su vestido y lo alzó por su cabeza, dejándola en ropa interior. Severus besó sus labios buscando relajarla, que olvidara por un momento lo que estaba pasando. Aprovechó el momento para deshacerse del sostén. Hermione se cubrió de inmediato, abrazándose e intentando ocultarse.

Snape se desabrochó los botones de su túnica sin mirar a su señor, toda su atención estaba en la mujer que tenía frente a él.

— **He dicho que la desnudes, ¿quieres que lo haga por ti, infeliz?**

Hermione sollozó y se escondió detrás del cuerpo del pocionista, el cual había cerrado los ojos un momento antes de continuar quitándole la última prenda que quedaba, dejándola totalmente desnuda.

Se sintió miserable al notar como su cuerpo reaccionaba a la imagen de la chica expuesta ante él. Abrazada como si su vida dependiera de ella. Notó como Voldemort se inclinaba aun poco hacia adelante y miraba a Hermione de la misma forma en que realmente debería haberla visto él.

— **Tócala.**

Sus manos memorizaron el cuerpo que se había negado a tocar por esos años, deteniéndose en los puntos donde ella se erizaba sin proponerlo, llegando al monte de Venus hasta casi hacerla titubear.

 **—De rodillas, sangre sucia, viendo hacía mí** — ella obedeció sin rechistar — **Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer ¿cierto?** — esclareció al verla frente Snape. El pocionista se tensó en el acto.

— **No, eso no… mi señor, ella…**

— **Ella lo hará, Severus, lo hará para mí.**

— **¡No!...Yo… yo no sé como… yo** — contestó nerviosa notando como Voldemort la observaba con lascivia.

— **¡Hazlo! Quiero verte. No me hagas repetirlo.** — Sabiendo que no tenía opción, la joven inexperta bajó el bóxer, liberando una erección que buscaba atenciones inmediatas. Lo tomó con temor y vergüenza, introduciéndolo en su boca al punto de casi vomitar. 

Jugó con su miembro un par de minutos, sin saber lo que debía hacer, el asco se formaba en su garganta casi al punto de ahogarse. Tosió separándose de Snape, provocando una notaria molestia en Voldemort, que había alzado una ceja ante las arcadas de la joven bruja.

— **Severus… muéstrale como debe hacerlo.**

La joven alzó la vista confundida, la forma en que Severus la veía la hacía titubear. Notó como sus manos sujetaban su cabeza haciendo que Hermione introdujera el miembro en su boca una vez más. Cerró los ojos y usando su lengua buscó la manera de terminar con todo. 

Severus condujo su cabeza hacía su pelvis, la boca inexperta de Hermione comenzaban a provocarle un placer por encima de cualquier cosa, ahogando esos gemidos dentro de él, odiándose por sentir todas esas cosas que no debía.

Hermione rompió el contacto justo en el momento en que casi lo hacía llegar al clímax, gruesas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas sintiéndose humillada. Se limpió como pudo y abrió los ojos con dolor. Sin quererlo, conecto mirada con el aterrador hombre sentado justo al frente de ella, el perverso hombre parecía bastante complacido, su mano derecha acariciaba aquel bulto que comenzaba a formarse, le daba una sonrisa a la asustada chica, una sonrisa cruel solamente dirigida a ella, lo que provocó que temblara más de la cuenta.

Voldemort había sonreído siniestramente al ver su rostro sonrojado y lleno de vergüenza.

— **Túmbala en la cama, Snape… de frente.**

La mano del mencionado tomó la suya propia, llevándola hasta la cama. La recostó sin quería verla a los ojos. La escuchó llorando y pidiéndole en susurros que no lo hiciera. Debía terminar lo más rápido posible. Separó sus piernas despacio, viendo como le estaba arrancando lo poco que aún tenía ella, la iba a destrozar y no podía hacer nada al respecto por eso.

— **No lo hagas, no quiero que sea así, Severus, por favor…** — le suplicó.

— **Te amo, no importa lo que ocurra… … no lo veas a él, Hermione, mírame a mi** — le pidió antes de entrar en ella.

Su cuerpo se tensó al sentir cómo la invadía, el dolor se marcaba en sus facciones y sus uñas se enterraban en sus brazos. Severus tomó sus caderas acercándola a él, un gemido de dolor se escuchó en la habitación y sus brazos le impedían que comenzara a moverse.

— **Lo siento… lo lamento.**

— **Sal, por favor…**

— **No puedo, cuando termine todo esto habrá acabado. Lo prometo**

Comenzó un vaivén lento, buscando no lastimarla más de lo que estaba, un hilo de sangre salió de su entrepierna. Los ojos carmesí de Voldemort brillaron por el dolor causado y las lágrimas que salían sin control.

— **Mírame, impura...**

Hermione lo vio con odio, no evitando que las lágrimas siguieran bajando por su rostro, su cuerpo moviéndose por las acometidas, mordiéndose el labio por el dolor.

— **Hazla terminar, quiero oírla gemir.**

— **Hermione… necesito… que te relajes, por favor, cierra los ojos y déjate llevar.  
**

Obedeció de inmediato. En medio de ese dolor, un calor agradable la recorría, los dedos de Severus hacían movimientos que le provocan sensaciones únicas y nuevas. Se abrazó a él logrando que Snape la embistiera con más fuerza, empezando a escucharla gemir, sintiendo el placer de ella rodearlo por completo, ocultó su rostro callando lo que él estaba haciéndole sentir. La penetró cada vez más rápido, escuchando como llegaba al clímax y esforzándose por terminar con ella.

Salió de ella agotado, viendo el momentáneo placer en sus ojos. Cuando éste terminó, el vacío se apoderó de su mirada, odió al hombre que lo había obligado a hacer aquello, lo había hecho con la única intención de que ella se sintiera avergonzada, humillada, verse utilizada, arrancándole lo único bueno que tenía Hermione. El amor que ambos se tenían había sido roto como un jarrón de porcelana, ahora sólo había quedado un sabor amargo, lo supo en el momento en que ella se alejó de él, poniéndose rápidamente el vestido. 

— **Ha sido… un placer escucharte gemir, sangre sucia.** — Se atrevió a verlo con odio cuando cubría su cuerpo —. **Hay tanto que debes aprender.**

— **Mi señor…** — se apresuró a decir Snape.

— **Acércate, impura** — Hermione llegó hasta donde estaba él, el miedo había disminuido y quedaba el odio que nacía desde dentro.

Voldemort también se levantó y tomó su rostro, disfrutando de las lágrimas de ira que aún derramaba. 

— **Querida, sangre sucia… Lo has hecho muy bien para ser tu primera vez.**

Hermione separó su rostro y se alejó de su toque. Voldemort rió durante un momento antes de dirigirse a Snape.

— **Ven, Severus, ya puedes estar tranquilo. Toma asiento aquí.**

— **Déjela ir** — exigió con voz ronca mientras se vestía con mucha rapidez.

— **Lo haré, no te preocupes por eso. Siéntate, Severus, no lo repetiré de nuevo. Quiero que escuches lo que estoy a punto de mostrarte.**

El mencionado se acercó reticente a la butaca donde hacía unos minutos había estado sentado su señor. Voldemort sonrió una vez más antes de sacar su varita a una velocidad increíble y lanzarle un hechizo al pocionista. Hermione gritó de terror casi al mismo tiempo. Snape se sacudió desesperado intentando levantarse.

— **¡¿Qué ha hecho?! No puedo… levantarme.**

— **Creo que serás un verdadero incordio, Severus. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es quedarte sentado, te mostraré un espectáculo de verdad. Te enseñaré como se complace a una mujer, aprenderás de tu señor a cómo sacarle provecho a esta clase de… jovencitas** — añadió mirando a Hermione con perversión. Hermione retrocedió asustada mientras escuchaba los alaridos de Snape.

— **No… no… por favor, no…**

Voldemort avanzó de forma siniestra sin detenerse. Sujetó a Hermione por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. Intentó golpearlo, pero sus brazos y sus piernas parecían haber perdido la sensibilidad, no podía moverse. El terror era inconcebible.

— **Ven, sangre sucia… no puedes negarte, lo sabes… va a suceder quieras o no.**

— **No frente a él, por favor… no lo haga delante de Severus** — suplicó en voz baja mientras sentía los dedos del mago tocar su piel por debajo del vestido que acaba de volver a ponerse. Se sintió jalada de repente. Los gritos de Snape resonaban en sus oídos mientras notaba como la poderosa mano la tomaba con fuerza de la muñeca y la sacaba por los pasillos.

— **No quiero ir, suélteme… por favor** —. Suplicó estando ya afuera, lejos de Snape. Dejó vencer su cuerpo, creyendo que de esa manera impediría que siguieran avanzando. Vio como entraban a una habitación y como la puerta se cerraba tras de sí.

Voldemort soltó a la chica, quién cayó sobre la alfombra marrón lastimándose un tobillo, como pudo se arrastró lejos del mago, que lentamente comenzaba acercarse a ella. La frívola y penetrante mirada del hombre se posó en ella, y una siniestra sonrisa apareció en su rostro detallando el cuerpo de la bruja. Hermione se sintió observada e inmediatamente intentó arreglar su vestido, lo bajó lo más que pudo, aún así sus piernas quedaron expuestas a la lasciva mirada de su espectador, la tela delgada de la prenda la dejaban al descubierto a los deseos de la mente desquiciante de su observante.

Una imagen como esa era lo que realmente disfrutaba. Sus bucles cayendo en cascada sobre sus hombros de forma irregular, intentando ocultar su rostro, tan aterrado y entristecido, a pesar de eso podía ver el temblor de sus brazos, que con esfuerzo sostenían su cuerpo, sus ojos amelados lo observaban asustados, aún se le marcaban esas señales de llanto mientras ese miserable la hacía suya.

— **Por favor,** — susurró suplicante.

Ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad, los sucesos recientes la habían dejado incapacitada para reaccionar, estaba inmóvil ante la situación. Volteó a ver la pared de al lado, que daba a la habitación donde habían dejado a Severus, podía escuchar sus gritos intentando ayudarla. Las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, se había terminado esa tranquilidad momentánea, ahora estaba a expensas de ese hombre, que podía hacer con ella lo que le placiera.

Lo enfrentó con la escasa valentía que le quedaba, provocando una carcajada perversa en el Lord; una risa que la hizo temblar, la curvatura en los labios del hombre le dejo ver su dentadura blanca y sus finas facciones, no era necesario seguir causando terror con su aspecto grotesco, ahora la perfección en la magia negra y con la muerte de El Elegido esa juventud fue recuperada, y un atractivo demencial era su principal rasgo, su piel tan blanca como no se había visto antes, con un cabello oscuro, su fisonomía elegante y atrayente.

Avanzó hacia ella haciendo que sus ojos tomaran un color carmesí aún más intenso, causando más miedo en la joven, sabía lo que significaba eso y no presagiaba nada bueno para ella, y más estando en su poder.

Aflojó un poco la corbata y desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisa, quizá de esta forma estaba mandando el mensaje de lo que le esperaba.

— **Se… señor…, déjeme ir, por favor...** — El hombre no le respondió, inclinó su cabeza y la observó con curiosidad, como su viera algo sumamente interesante y a la vez no comprendiera lo que ocurría.

— **Siempre me pregunté… que era lo fascinante que Severus encontraba en las mujeres como tú… una im-pu-ra,** — escupió despectivamente —. **Sin embargo, creo compartir con él ciertos… deseos que tú provocas.** — Le siseó tocando su muslo mientras se perdía la mano por debajo del vestido, provocando el llanto abierto de ella.

— **¡No! ¡No me toque…!** — Gritó desesperada, queriendo huir de Voldemort.

— **¿A dónde vas pequeña? … ¡detente ahora, sangre sucia…!** — articuló sujetándola con fuerza. Su cuerpo aprisionaba a Hermione sobre la alfombra, y la erección de Voldemort rozaba su entrepierna haciendo que soltara un sollozo que ahogó en sus propios labios.

La tocó con lascivia mientras ella lloraba apretándose los labios, ese intento de callar cualquier grito y lamento para que Snape no la escuchara le divertía mucho. La sometió a la fuerza provocándole un dolor que la hizo gritar, ya sus pensamientos no estaban conectados a su cerebro, reaccionaba por el instinto de supervivencia.

— **¡Severus! ¡Severus, ayúdame!**

— **¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Piensas que ese inútil podría detenerme? ¿Lo crees rival para mí?**

— **No… sólo déjeme ir… déjeme regresar con él, por favor.**

Voldemort se separó de su cuerpo totalmente encolerizado. Hermione se quedó quieta al verlo incorporarse, en sus labios se formó una atemorizante sonrisa, metió ambas manos a sus bolsillos y asintió para sí mismo sin perderla de vista.

— **Levántate, sangre sucia** —. Ella no obedeció, y se sintió insegura al ver una inusual pasividad en el mago —. **¿Te has vuelto sorda, acaso? ¡He dicho que te levantes!**

La joven se incorporó arreglando sus ropas, sintiéndose apenada por no llevar calzado, se veía completamente desarreglada a comparación de la elegancia y pulcritud que desprendía el mago, con aquel traje negro y su túnica de seda. No dijeron nada por lo menos cinco minutos, la tensión podía respirarse y la impaciencia de ella estaba llegando a su límite.

Se acercó a ella tan siniestramente cruel, llevando sus manos hacia ella, acariciando su rostro terso, cubierto de lágrimas, con aquella mirad aterrada y suplicante. Tembló violentamente ante su toque.

— **¿Qué pasará con Severus?**

— **Eso será decisión tuya** — le respondió tranquilo haciendo que ella lo viera de frente **—. Dependerá de que tan… complaciente seas.**

— **Mi señor… yo… soy tan sólo… una impura.**

El mago se deshizo de la corbata jalándola con lentitud, alimentándose del miedo que le provocaba a la joven, cada señal de su cuerpo era adrenalina para él, la fuerza con la que cerraba sus piernas, sus uñas clavándose en las palmas de sus manos, sus ojos bañados en lágrimas, temblando y balanceándose desesperada. Esa desnudez que tanto luchaba por cubrir ahora no existía, sabía su futuro, y sólo en ella estaba que tan cruel quería que fuera.

El saco cayó al suelo, en la oscuridad de esa habitación se escondía la curiosidad del mago, lo único que logró provocar ella y la excitación de tener en control sobre su cuerpo, haberlo descontrolado tanto que llegó a desearla, algo que nunca había ocurrido.

— **Serás mía** — declaró.

— **¡No quiero!** —una sonora carcajada la hizo estremecer. Lo vio quitarse la camisa con una desesperante calma. Su pecho desnudo le causo un sonrojo, pero el incentivo necesario para correr hacia la puerta de forma desesperada.

Voldemort no hizo el intento de detenerla, solo contemplaba su miedo con entretenimiento, escuchando los golpes que daba en la puerta intentando salir.

— **¡Severus! ¡Severus!**

La tomó con fuerza del brazo, conduciéndola hasta el centro de la habitación.

— **¿Realmente esperas terminar con mi paciencia?**

— **¡Máteme, por favor! ¡Hágalo! ¡Ya… no puedo más…!**

— **Lo haré… más adelante por supuesto. El haberte deshecho de la lealtad de uno de mis hombres te costara caro, pero antes… nos divertiremos.**

— **Nunca** — osó responder llorando. Voldemort rió

— **Dejaré a Severus vivo si te comportas.**

Y esa mirada retadora siguió en su rostro, provocándolo de gran manera. Sin embargo vio el miedo y la duda en las profundidades de esos ojos. Sabía que había dado en el clavo, donde más le dolía.

— **¡No! ¡No… no lo mate! ¡Se lo suplico! Seré…** — imploró de rodillas ante él.

— **¿Serás tan sumisa como lo requiero?** — ella asintió sin pensarlo —. **Comienza, entonces** — ordenó sin que ella comprendiera.

Al verse inclinada ante él, entendió a que se refería, su rostro tan cerca de su virilidad, se agachó doblando la cabeza, conteniendo la rabia, mordiéndose el labio de la impotencia.

— **Yo… no podría… no puedo…**

Voldemort torció el gesto en sus labios al verla negarse, pero quizás solo por esta vez podría dejarlo pasar, de igual manera ya no podía soportar las ganas de estar dentro de ella.

— **No te preocupes querida, eso será más adelante.**

Se incorporó abrazándose a sí misma, sintiéndose acechada por él, haciendo que cayera sobre la cama. Su mirada atemorizada, no de una inocencia perdida pero si de una notable ingenuidad, contra esa mirada cruel y despiadada, alimentada de la lujuria y el deseo de poseer lo que llevaba tiempo ansiando.

Lo vio subirse a la cama, quedando arrodillado a su lado. No pudo contener los temblores por el llanto, Voldemort la observó con detenimiento. Tomó sus brazos y los levantó con fuerza sobre su cabeza aprisionándolos contra el colchón. Gimió de pavor.

— **Deja de luchar, pequeña** — susurró acercándose a su oído —. **Esto ocurrirá quieras o no. Es por tu bien, lo sabes, hay que infundirte obediencia ¿cierto?**

— **No… no quiero.**

— **Quieta… ¡he dicho que quieta!** — amenazó colocando su varita en el cuello de la joven.

El hecho de tener la varita cerca de ella no le impidió que continuara llorando desconsoladamente, esperando tener una salida, aunque en el fondo sabía que todo estaba perdido.

Bajó la mano y le sonrió siniestramente, mientras esa mirada carmesí recorría su expuesto cuerpo, intensificándose el color por el terror de la joven, aumentando su dureza. Silenció su llanto llevando un dedo a sus labios, con una falsa preocupación.

— **No, no, no querida… no debes llorar ¿Acaso no disfrutas de mis atenciones?**

— **Mi Señor… por favor…** — suplicó.

— **Eso es, pequeña.**

Se quedó quieta sintiendo la varita de él recorrer su clavícula. Sollozó cuando notó sus intenciones de desnudarla. No tenía sentido seguir oponiéndose. Con el corazón destrozado y el pánico amenazando con dejarla inconsciente, dejó que le quitara el vestido.

Cuando este cayó sobre las sábanas de seda, el hombre suspiró extasiado al ver su desnudez, sus frías manos acariciaron sus piernas. Cuando quiso ir más allá Hermione gritó y se movió provocando la ira de Voldemort.

Agitó sus manos y movió violentamente su cuerpo, luchando para derribar al hombre.

— **No quieres aprender.**

— **Por favor… por favor… señor…**

Una bofetada resonó en la habitación logrando callarla.

— **Mi paciencia ha terminado, sangre sucia. Te lo has buscado.**

— **¿Me matará?**

— **No lo tengo en mis planes en estos momentos.**

Se desabrochó el cinturón. Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza al escuchar cómo lentamente el cierre bajaba, sintiendo la prominente erección del hombre rozando su pierna. Notó como sus frías manos se posaban en sus muslos intentando separar sus piernas. El terror la hizo cerrar la mano en un puño y golpear al mago en el hombro izquierdo. Sabía que no le había hecho daño pero necesitaba intentarlo.

Voldemort la empujó contra la cama y la tomó del cabello completamente encolerizado.

— **Esto lo pagarás, impura.**

— **No, no… ¿qué es lo que quiere de mí?** — Preguntó desesperada.

La tomó por la espalda cubriendo su boca, acariciando su cuerpo con perversidad, encajando cruelmente sus dientes en su cuello, apretando sus senos al punto de que las lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas.

Intentó moverse pero le fue imposible, sería ultrajada por Voldemort sin saber cuál sería su final.

— **Deja de oponerte, esto sucederá, sangre sucia, una y otra vez hasta que me canse de ti.**

— **Prefiero estar muerta, a que me siga tocando un bastardo como tú.**

— **Lo que suceda contigo… lo decidiré yo.**

— **Tanto interés… en… tomarme… dada mi condición… y es porque soy…. Lo más cercano a tu nivel… mestizo.** — Una segunda bofetada la hizo callar haciéndola sangrar.

— **Hay algo que no te enseñó Severus, y es el respeto.**

La intromisión que sintió desde el inicio, hizo que él lograra su cometido; la quebró, mancillando su cuerpo, humillándola al límite que él deseaba, dejó de moverse recibiendo sólo las acometidas con dolor.

— **¿No gemirás para mí?**

— **Basta, por favor… ya… ya no más.**

Su espalda marcada por las mordidas que le daba, el dolor de su entrepierna cada vez que entraba con esa bestialidad, movía sus piernas intentando liberarse.

— **Deja de resistirte, ya nada puedes hacer, estoy dentro de ti y no voy a detenerme.**

— **¡Severus! ¡Por favor!**

Sus dedos se clavaron en su cuello, lo suficiente para hacerla callar, solo sollozaba. Su cuerpo se hacía rendido ante lo salvaje que la había tomado, marcado por la violencia e inhumanidad, había quedado inmóvil sólo por el balanceo incontrolable de las estocadas crueles.

Sus ojos apagados seguían brotando lágrimas y susurros incomprensibles salían de sus labios.

Un sonido gutural anunció la culminación del acto. Voldemort salió del cuerpo de Hermione, se acomodó el pantalón cerrando el cinturón, se acercó a ella besando sus labios de donde salía un hilo de sangre. Ni tuvo la fuerza para oponerse.

— **¿Has aprendido la lección?** — un silencio inundó el lugar — **Mira a lo que me obligaste, querida, a lastimarte. ¿No lo harás de nuevo cierto?**

— **N… no** — articuló débilmente. Todo le daba vueltas.

— **¿No?**

— **No… señor.**

— **Muy bien** — contestó mientras se levantaba de la cama. Hermione gimió al sentir como el peso se alejaba de su cuerpo.

— **¿Se… Severus…él?**

— **No te preocupes por él, querida…**

Se ajustó la ropa dirigiéndose a la puerta. Vio divertido los intentos de ella de seguirlo, pero cayó en la alfombra en cuanto hubo puesto los pies sobre el suelo. Parecía a punto de desmayarse. Soltó una risa fría y sin alegría antes de salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

 **SS &HG&LV**

Se removió incomoda sobre las sábanas. Cuando abrió los ojos sintió cada parte de su cuerpo arder de dolor, podía notar su entrepierna aún latir por el daño que le había causado. Se incorporó lentamente, ahogando un aullido de dolor. Estaba en su habitación, ni siquiera supo en qué momento había llegado ahí y cómo, pero se sentía mucho más segura con la esperanza de que todo hubiera terminado.

Vio la cama manchada de sangre y toda la recámara desordenada, sentía tanto dolor que la vista se le nublaba nuevamente, pero si estaba ahí era por algo. Cada fibra de su cuerpo le indicaba lo que había ocurrido, sintiéndose asqueada y humillada, las marcas en su cuerpo como prueba de qué alguien la había mancillado hasta hacerla nada. Apretó el vestido que llevaba puesto, ahora lleno de sangre y hecho jirones, contuvo esa rabia y la usó para enfrentar lo que venía.

Buscó su varita por la cama sin tener suerte. Cuando sintió el mechón de cabellos oscuros lloró tranquila, abrazando el cuerpo maltrecho que descansaba a su lado.

— **Seve… Severus, ya todo está bien…podremos con esto, no te causaré problemas… te lo juro.**

Vio su espalda deshecha por lo que parecía ser un látigo. Tan solo vestía un pantalón negro y tenía sangre seca por todas las heridas, no le parecía raro que estuviera inconsciente, debido a todo el dolor que debió soportar.

Rompió las sabanas y empezó a limpiarlo sin que Severus se moviera o tuviera incomodad por las heridas. Tocó su espalda sintiéndole frio, se mordió el labio bastante nerviosa y una lágrima bajó por su mejilla.

— **Debes aguantar ¿sí? No vayas a dejarme aquí…por favor…**

Acarició su cabello manchado de sangre y le susurró frases que ni ella comprendía. No podía ver su rostro, pero estaba con ella que era lo que lo único que le importaba. Se recostó sobre él y abrió sus ojos aterrada, no escuchaba el latir de su corazón. Su mundo cayó en ese momento.

Con la poca fuerza que tenía lo movió sin lograr voltearlo, sólo era cuestión de comprobar lo que tanto temía. Tomó su rostro y su mano se lleno de un líquido espeso y frío. Alzó la mano para verla cubierta de color rojo, sangre, demasiada sangre que escurría por su mano hasta perderse entre sus brazos.

— **¿Severus?… Severus… no me hagas esto, por favor, despierta.**

Lo giró de un empujón, gritando histérica, sus ojos abiertos sin vida fue lo primero que vio, un charco de sangre en el colchón demostraban la forma en que había muerto, Voldemort le había cortado la yugular, seguramente en un momento donde el dolor para él lo había dejado inmóvil.

Hermione gritó y lloró desesperada sobre su pecho maltratado, no le importaba si alguien la escuchaba, cayó en un nerviosismo y descontrol donde sólo me mecía sobre el cuerpo del hombre, parecía no tener consuelo. Cerraba sus ojos intentando no pensar en lo que sucedería con ella ahora que no estaba él para cuidarla.

— **Esto no tendría que estar pasando, tenías que llevarme contigo, debiste hacerlo… perdóname, debí irme cuando me lo pediste… perdóname** — le suplicaba a un cuerpo sin vida.

Limpió el rostro de Severus buscando eliminar todo rastro de sangre y suciedad, no pudo hacerlo cuando comenzó a llorar de nuevo, se tomó de la cabeza conteniendo esos gritos que comenzaron a importarle, se recostó a su lado abrazándole, queriendo de alguna manera hacerle compañía e irse con él.

Pudieron pasar minutos, horas… no se dio cuenta del tiempo que transcurrió, algo dentro de ella había muerto, el silencio parecía estarla matando. Cerró los ojos de Severus, y abrazó con fuerza sus rodillas, tapándose los oídos a pesar de que no había sonido alguno, cerrando los ojos a pesar de que no había nada…

El ligero ruido de una silla arrastrándose la alertó, sus llorosos ojos recorrieron lentamente el final de la cama, el suelo, hasta llegar finalmente al responsable de ese sonido, viendo aterrada al hombre sentado en una butaca al final de la recámara, tan sólo podía vislumbrar bien sus zapatos, todo lo demás estaba oculto entre las sombras. Sus manos recargadas en el reposabrazos y esa mirada disfrutando el escenario, cuando Voldemort se dio cuenta que ella lo veía sonrió, como sólo le sonreía a ella, provocándole que cada músculo de su cuerpo se paralizara.

— **Sólo le pedí que guardara silencio… los gritos… me exasperan…, excepto los tuyos sangre sucia.**

— **Lo mataste… haz lo mismo conmigo, por favor… mátame a mí** — susurró al borde la histeria.

— **No, no, no… no, querida, eso no me complacería nada** — le respondió levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia ella.

— **De nada te sirvo… no… ¡no te acerques!… ¡basta!**

La joven se levantó a toda velocidad, corriendo y poniéndose en una esquina donde se dejo caer abrazándose las rodillas, llorando, ahora estaba en manos de ese maníaco que haría lo que quisiera con ella.

— **No tienes sentido que llores, impura.**

— **Vete… déjame ya… termina con todo esto.**

— **¿Tienes miedo?**

— **¡Sí!**

— **No tienes por qué temer, el inútil de Snape murió por… insensato, murió por su culpa y la tuya; y te dejó sola pequeña… tan… indefensa… pero yo sé corresponderle a mis hombres, él te cuidaba ¿Cierto? No te preocupes entonces, yo haré lo mismo. Eso para demostrarte mi… amor** — le murmuró por lo bajo, con ese tono enfermizo y burlón que tanto odiaba.

— **¡Basta!**

— **Sí, sangre sucia, yo te cuidaré… ahora levántate, no quiero verte mal, este cadáver te pone así… ven, acompáñame** —. La obligó a pararse intentando sostenerse y rogando caer en la inconsciencia antes de que volviera a forzarla.

— **No iré a ningún lado** —Lo retó con voz débil. El miedo volvía hacerle perder el control. La mano fría de Voldemort descendió de pronto, apretando el pequeño cuello de la joven y haciéndola caminar hacia atrás, provocando que se cayera a un lado del cuerpo de Snape, sintiendo la sangre chocar con su espalda — **¡Suélteme!**

En vez de decir algún comentario hiriente, Voldemort le sonrió cruelmente, alzando su vestido con toda la perversión que no había visto la noche anterior.

— **Hagamos el amor, sangre sucia** — dijo con toda la intención de atormentarla.

— **No, no… no frente a él no… por favor no… señor, no.**

— **Silencio, pequeña, no lo despertemos.**

 **SS &HG&LV**

Los copos de nieve caían despacio, haciendo que el jardín de la enorme mansión se vistiera de blanco. El frío le calaba hasta en los huesos, la chimenea tenía media semana sin ser encendida, haciendo que por las noches casi muriera de hipotermia. No podía dejar de ver por la ventana otro invierno que pasaba frente a sus ojos, el segundo encerrada en esa habitación siendo presa de la crueldad, la perversión y la maldad de un hombre obsesionado con el control, obsesionado con ella, y que era feliz con el sólo hecho de someterla.

Un vestido negro de seda era lo único que cubría su demacrado cuerpo. Tocó la ventana despacio, añorando la libertad, el aire fresco y el olor a la hierba. Sus brazos delgados, pálidos y llenos de cicatrices, hechas por él y por ella misma en un intento de acabar con su vida, lo cual pagó muy caro en manos de Voldemort.

La oscuridad de la habitación era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada, volvió a tocar la fría ventana, lo hacía de una forma casi obsesiva, casi es medianoche, pensó observando la puerta y temblando con cada segundo que iba marcando el reloj.

Caminó hacía la cama donde se sentó esperando a que el tiempo transcurriera. Ya era un mes donde ese hombre se había olvidado de ella, pero eso no evitaba que ella sufriera un ataque cada noche.

El picaporte giró haciendo un sonido hueco, su corazón latió fuertemente, pero nada en ella reaccionaba, estaba tan lejos de la realidad que todo parecía verlo como una espectadora más de su propia miseria.

Voldemort entró, observándola con perversidad, su siniestra mirada parecía desnudarla poco a poco y matarla de dolor. Se desanudó la corbata torciendo su cuello sin dejar de caminar hacia ella. Hermione se quedó inmóvil en esa cama, recostada con las lágrimas bajando por su rostro, su cuerpo entero temblar sin oponerse a lo que venía a continuación.

— **He llegado, sangre sucia… ¿seguirás evitando privarme de… tu voz? ¿Me obligaras hacerlo por la fuerza de nuevo?** — negó con la cabeza llorando — **He vuelto, sabes que siempre regreso, no puedo… despojarte de mis atenciones, querida** — articuló soltando la hebilla de su cinturón haciendo que Hermione huyera arrastrándose en la misma cama — **Tranquila…quédate tranquila, no te lastimaré… eso es… voy a cuidarte, no te dolerá** — una mueca de profundo sufrimiento apareció en el rostro de la joven.

Abrió su boca queriendo gritar sin que saliera ningún sonido, la penetración brutal la había hecho doblarse de dolor, las lagrimas surgían mientras era sometida dentro del sadismo de ese hombre, en la profunda satisfacción de esa sonrisa maquiavélica, se arrastró lo que pudo sin que eso evitara las embestidas salvajes que le daba Voldemort, de un momento a otro se quedó quieta, no se movió y su labio inferior no dejó de temblar, el llanto aumentó, la bruja se mordía los labios evitando que un sonido saliera de su boca, cerró los ojos con fuerza arrugando las sabanas, poco a poco fue negándose a su realidad, mientras esa voz frívola y siseante penetraba sus sentidos, la misma que le daba frases de falsa preocupación y locura desmedida, tan sólo era el terror que se le encarnaba a la poca cordura que le quedaba en todo ese encierro.

 _ **¿Review?**_


End file.
